


Deal With the Devil

by BiSterlingArcher



Series: TDWriMo 2020 [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alliances, Deleted Scene, TDWriMo, Total Drama World Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiSterlingArcher/pseuds/BiSterlingArcher
Summary: For Total Drama Writer's month 2020!Week 1 prompt: Dialogue prompt "I don't hate you. That would imply I cared."Deleted scene after Sweden Sour where Alejandro and Duncan have a conversation about how to best stay in the game.
Series: TDWriMo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041942
Kudos: 5





	Deal With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Total Drama Writer's month hosted on the TD writers discord! Week one was dialogue prompts and this one screamed Aleduncan.
> 
> Enjoy!

Team Chris is Really Really Really (Really?) Hot relaxed as they enjoyed first class once again after winning the reward challenge in Sweden. The air seemed fresher in the first class cabin, likely not stale from Cody’s tears at Gwen’s departure from the show. At least that’s what Duncan thought as he sat back in the reclining chair. The boys waited for the “special surprise” that Chris promised in the plane’s main room. They weren’t really sure it would be all that special; the show couldn’t afford anything that luxurious.

Duncan heard footsteps approach as he finally settled into a comfy position. The steps weren’t heavy set, so Duncan knew immediately who his unwanted visitor was. He tried to feign sleep but didn’t work as he heard Alejandro take a seat across from him. He could almost feel the Spaniard’s gaze on him. Well screw that, he’s gonna have to work for whatever he wants. Duncan settled further into the seat, intent on keeping his guise of sleeping.

“Look. I know we didn’t exactly see eye to eye today. But I’m prepared to offer you an alliance,” Alejandro said, calling Duncan out on his ruse. Duncan merely responded by rustling further into his seat, not willing to have the conversation let alone what Alejandro was offering.

Alejandro took no notice of Duncan's indifference, or care, and continued on, “I believe the next challenge will see the teams dissolved. I know we hate each other but we need each other; it’s safe to assume none of the girls want you sticking around.”

Duncan opened his eyes and looked at Alejandro, realizing that he’s gonna have to talk to him whether he liked it or not. He gave Alejandro an indifferent look, not giving him the satisfaction of letting him know he’s right, “I don’t hate you. That would imply that I cared.”

Alejandro gave him a dark chuckle, “I don’t believe you. I think you care very much,” Duncan attempted to correct him but Alejandro didn’t let up, “Anyways, I fully intend to take you to the final two. I think our final battle will be glorious, don’t you think?” He extended his arm to the delinquent, an offer to seal the deal.

Duncan looked at the hand and mulled over his options, keeping his face blank. Alejandro was right, they needed each other to stay in the game. He took his hand and gave it a firm shake. Done deal.

As the boys walked to get their Swedish massages, a concerning thought came to Duncan.

Why does Alejandro need me to get to the final two?


End file.
